Swamp
The Swamp is a biome that is very dangerous, along with the Deep Ocean, the swamp has poisonus food too! so be warned! who knows whats dangerous here, The effect is salinity. Food Chain #Dragonfly (Mouse) #Newt (Rabbit) #Bobcat (Pig) #Duck (Mole) #Muskrat (Deer) #Pelican (Fox/Hedgehog) #Raccoon (Zebra/Donkey) #Flamingo (Cheetah/Giraffe) #Snapping Turtle (Lion/Gorilla) #River Otter (Bear/Eagle) #Black Bear (Croc/Tiger) #Caiman (Rhino/Cobra) #Capybara (Hippo/Boa Constrictor) #Castorodies (Elephant/Giant Spider) #Dienosuchus (Dragon/T-REX) #Swamp Monster (Land Monster) #Xaphan (Black Dragon) #none (Neon Dragon) #none (The Nastysaurus) #none (Godzilla) #none (The Pig-Dragon) Terrain #Freshwater Lakes #Hills #Rocks #Freshwater Spots #Trees #Caves #Logs #Hiding Holes #Gray Mud Food #Poison Berry (eaten by dragonfly+) #Poison Mushroom (eaten by bobcat+) #Dark Poison Mushroom (eaten by pelican+) #Poison Mushroom Bush (eaten by raccoon+) #Leaf (eaten by newt+) #Driftwood (eaten by castorodies+) #Apple (eaten by snapping turtle+) #Peach (eaten by river otter+) #Grape (eaten by flamingo+) #Freshwater (eaten by dragonfly+) #Dragonfly (A.I) (eaten by newt+) #Liliypad (eaten by muskrat+) Special Abilities #Dragonfly (Fly High, makes you fly over the skies.) #Newt (None) #Bobcat (Leap, Bobcats cannot climb hills so leap over them!) #Duck (Splash, Only works in water, when the splash hits the animal, it gets stunned for 2 seconds.) #Muskrat (Whack, Same as donkey's kick) #Pelican (Swallow, Makes the animals below this tier get swallowed, press W again to drop, Fly high, makes you fly over the skies.) #Raccoon (Sniff, makes you smell food from miles. (prey counts too!)) #Flamingo (Fly High, makes you fly over the skies.) #Snapping Turtle (Snap, drags prey for 3 seconds, but does high damage) #River Otter (Glide over water, works only in water, makes you even FASTER in water!) #Black Bear (Jaws Bite, shake the animal to do damage! (it also drops some meat.) After this, it could bleed.) #Caiman (Bite Drag, but a improved version, every hit drops meat.) #Capybara (Paw Attack, capybaras are very great fighters!) #Castorodies (Spawn logs, stay still in water to hide, while released, it does smash the tail with a big wave! (the waves also do damage.)) #Dienosuchus (Death Roll, while it hits prey, it deals damage every 2 seconds, after it, it bleeds for 1 second, Sprint, Dienosuchus is slow in land so the speed is increased by 15%, it sprints for 3 seconds.) #Swamp Monster (Disguise as a tree, release to shoot leafes, poison berries, mushrooms, or dark mushrooms! Passive Abilities #Dragonfly (N/A) #Newt (Climbs hills and rocks, Sightly faster than any animal in freshwater) #Bobcat (N/A) #Duck (Fast in water) #Muskrat (Fast in water) #Pelican (Fly over everything, able to go in land) #Raccoon (Climb hills, able to go in land) #Flamingo (Sightly fast in water, able to go in land) #Snapping Turtle (Fast in water, 10% fast in gray mud) #River Otter (Sightly faster than any animal in freshwater, able to go in land) #Black Bear (10% fast in freshwater, Climbs hills and rocks) #Caiman (Fast in gray mud and freshwater) #Capybara (Tail gives less XP, 20% fast in gray mud and freshwater) #Castorodies (Fast in water, 30% fast in gray mud) #Dienosuchus (Fast in water and gray mud, 20% slow in land) #Swamp Monster (Sightly slow in land)